


Sis Avenger magica

by Silvereye



Series: Avengers magica [1]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Avengers are magical girls, Gen, Kyubey still sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvereye/pseuds/Silvereye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was an idea  to bring together a group of remarkable people. So when we needed them, they could fight the battles that we never could.<br/>Kyubey had his own reasons, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sis Avenger magica

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Avengers/Madoka crossover featuring Avengers in the roles of Madoka characters. It will spoil both of those works, so please beware. It also has violence and sadness in it, but they are not dwelled on in length.
> 
> Inspired by [this](http://dr-kara.tumblr.com/post/26916593027/you-get-a-wish-but-you-have-to-help-us-save-the).

 

**One | Clementia**

Bruce dreams of darkness. The nightmarish doll spins and spins and spins. New York is in ruins.

Someone says “no”. It is so quiet he can barely hear it.

*

“We want you to join the Avengers Initiative,“ they say. He does not trust the man with the eyepatch and leather coat. The... cat, is it a cat? with gentle voice is even more suspicious.

We want you to join the Avengers Initiative, they say. Bruce hides again. It is not hard.

He knows liars when he sees them.

*

They want him because of the other guy. He has spent to much time learning control. He will not be controlled again.

*

He runs and hides and runs.

 

**Two | Credens justitiam**

Tony has never believed in fighting for a cause. But contrary to Pepper’s claims he knows duty.

Pepper fears for him.

He fears for Pepper. One day he will not be there to fight off another invasion of aliens, monsters, whatever strikes.

*

No. One day he will not be there to kill that witch.

But he cannot acknowledge that, so he keeps fixing armour, fighting all invaders and showing the world Stark’s Shiteating Smile. He cannot be hurt, can’t be broken.

He thinks of the cold caves and knows he already is.

*

He has never understood why Pepper sticks to him. She has banished him from her office, they have had so many screaming matches he lost count years ago, but she never leaves.

She comes over. He knows she hates the empty vastness of Stark Tower, but doesn’t say anything.

*

He sits alone in the darkness and wishes he were not the only Avenger in the city. All he does is running. It’s all running and he is starting to forget whether he runs to get a better point of attack or is it all a mad dash towards death.

He cannot take it for ever.

 

**Three | Puella in somnio**

 

Steve hates Tony Stark as much as Tony Stark hates him.

He thinks Stark is reckless. Stark thinks he is arrogant. They never share information. Every new witch becomes a race between them.

*

“Well, get your shit together and help me then, Captain! You are only there to take Grief Seeds. When I have to fight aliens, monsters and fuck-everything else, I am all alone.“

Steve knows Stark is right. But Stark is a damned killing machine and he? Is not much more than a man with fancy shield. It does not matter if he can stop time with it. He just cannot be as effective as a man with all-body armour.

“Leave witches to me. I can take them alone. Aliens and monsters are not my field of expertise.“

“Of course. I never need to clean my Soul Gem. Sure, Rogers. Be a selfish asshole, just don’t tell me I am one.“

*

I’ll give you every other Grief Seed I capture, he wants to say.

Stark wouldn’t accept any.

*

Sometimes he fears Stark is right. That he is selfish. That he is a coward. He knows the witches’ weaknesses very well. Everything else, not so much.

If he's perfectly honest with himself, he needs to conserve his firepower.

He wonders if he should tell Stark about Walpurgis Nacht. That he is trying to find a way to destroy the witch before it destroys all of New York.

But he has never won.

Seventy years is too long a battle.

 

**Four | Decretum**

Clint should know better than to fear for Natasha. She has survived for far longer than he has. You don’t fear for her when she doesn’t come back from a mission. You pity Coulson who has to deal with _that_ paperwork.

Yes, he should know better.

*

Three days have passed. She is not back.

He cannot stop worrying. Sometimes even the best lose. In this business losing means grievous injury, if not worse.

No, not worse. This cannot happen with Natasha.

*

“What is your wish?“

“That Natasha is okay.“

“Done. Welcome to the ranks of Avengers.“

 

**Five | Credens justitiam**

“What was your wish?“

They are both in medical. Clint has some nasty scrapes on his side and Tony is reasonably sure he has a concussion. Doctors are considerably more worried than they themselves.

“I did not want to die,“ Tony says and thinks of the Soul Gem hidden in his arc reactor. Would anyone notice if it dimmed? After all, the reactor is very bright on its own. The Gem emits almost no light.

“When?”

“In Afghanistan.”

“What, the cat recruited you there?”

“Yeah.“

Clint doesn’t want the details and Tony doesn’t offer them.

*

Tony thinks Clint is happy. He tries to help him and spends even more time in the lab to tinker with new bow constructions. SHIELD may be pretty good, but nobody makes better tech than Tony Stark.

He has someone to cover him when he’s fighting the abomination of the week, and frankly, this is enough. Mere knowledge that he is not going to be skewered from behind makes those battles easier.

*

He wonders what Clint’s wish was, but does not ask. Contrary to popular belief he knows when to shut up.

Well, sometimes.

 

**Six | Puella in somnio**

Steve stands on a rooftop and looks at the new Avenger.

He is not made for this. He fights bravely and shows little emotion, but Clint Barton is not made for this.

“Dedication has no reward,“ he says. Barton does not hear him, suspended in time.

He has known only a handful of people who made wishes solely for themselves.

Of course, making a wish for someone else does not mean it will succeed.

*

How long until he’ll have to fight Stark and Barton, too? Maybe after Walpurgis Nacht has come and gone. He hopes for that.

How do you tell anyone that a city-leveling witch is approaching? He has never taken her down before, with help or without. Why would Stark and Barton help him? Why would they even listen to him?

 

**Seven | Anima mala**

Thor never has trouble with people. No one can be angry with someone who so obviously has little understanding about Midgard.

In hindsight, this is why he can be tricked.

There are no such cat-like white beings on Asgard. And contracts have no hidden clauses.

*

“Why did you enter the contract?“ he asks.

They all have drunk more than they should. But perhaps even they can allow it sometimes.

“I nearly died,“ Tony says and Thor knows this is no tale of valour. He asks no more.

Clint is silent for a long time. Tony does not even glance towards him, opting for more beer. “I wanted Natasha to live,“ he finally says. Thor expected a sneer, but Clint sounds even more somber than he usually is.

Thor knows the woman with blood red hair well. He also knows that she does not have an inkling of Clint’s wish. Nick Fury and the cat of his would never contract her. Natasha is too smart for that.

He wants to say Clint has made a mistake. But it is clear that he knows it already.

“What about you, then?“ Clint asks. “What was yours?“

I wished my brother to come home. To understand that we do love him. “I wished for my brother. I did not consider all the trouble he could find.“

“Huh,“ Tony says and then he has sauntered off in search of a bathroom, leaving Thor and Clint in silence neither of them intends to fill.

 

**Eight | Clementia**

“Doctor Banner. We want you to come in,“ she says.

“What, do you need the big guy?“

“No, we don’t. SHIELD simply thinks you should not be left wondering the world.“

“SHIELD thinks I must be contained.“

“We have intelligence on something threatening the New York City in next two months.“ She is losing patience. If he didn’t hoard his own so carefully, he would not know it. “We do not know what it is. Your experience with gamma radiation may be handy.“

“What if I say no?“

“Then I must persuade you.“

“I will not join the Avengers,“ Bruce says.

“Deal.“

*

They really don’t force him out with the Avengers. The trio can hold their own. Sometimes Natasha joins them. Often the unassuming man in a suit, Coulson, keeps them company.

Nobody wants him to go.

They did want him for his knowledge.

How strange.

*

Natasha has taken to spending time in his lab, cleaning her weapons or dealing with paperwork.

She does not talk much. He talks little, too. But she keeps coming.

 

**Nine | Decretum**

“I hate it.”

“I know.” Tony says nothing more. He hasn't even looked up from his helmet. Something wrong with the wires. But there's heaviness in his voice.

“Do you think it would be so bad if we wouldn't fight them any more? The witches. Fuck the Soul Gem. I don't need the powers anyway.”

“Never thought about it. It's a contract. Get a wish, fight witches. Get a Grief Seed, purify Soul Gem. It has to be called Soul Gem for a good reason.”

Clint says nothing. He checks all his arrow shafts. Two are bent out of shape.

Could've been more than that.

*

This is the thing: he can't.

He's happy with fighting monsters. Aliens are mostly okay. But witches make his stomach churn. There is something profoundly wrong in the labyrinths. Each and every one of them.

None have a good place for a sniper to hide. He is always exposed. Even if Thor and Tony take the witch head on, he still feels exposed.

Witches are made of curses, the cat said.

Maybe curses make cowards.

*

He doesn't talk to Natasha much. Somehow, he doesn't think he can any more.

 

**Ten | Puella in somnio**

None of the Avengers speak with him.

Not that he expected them to.

But it makes planning the attack harder. It has become easier just to back off and hope that next time he'll reach the place first. It's better than showing them what exactly he can do.

*

“Who are you?” the newest Avenger asks, pulling him to his feet.

“Steve Rogers.” He stumbles, looking around, trying to decide whether they're in immediate danger. Not yet.

“I know this. Tony has spoken of you.” Odinson lets go of him and throws the hammer. There is a rather satisfying crunch. “You are one of us. Yet you avoid us.”

“I am not an Avenger.”

“Is this true?”

Is it?

He knocks two aliens out and runs. They're almost done anyway.

He knows Odinson could outrun him with no trouble. It seems he chooses not to.

*

Three weeks left.

Still no strategy.

 

**Eleven | Clementia**

“If anyone asks, I am not here.” Natasha throws herself into the armchair.

“I thought you were in medical.”

“I was.”

“I thought you were injured. Should you be... exerting yourself?”

“I was.” She looks towards him. Her eyes are like winter. “I heal fast.”

She falls asleep soon. He finds a quilt for her. It is rather cold in his lab. She wakes for a second, opens one eye and smiles slightly.

*

“I just don't know what I should be looking for.”

“I don't think anyone does.”

He reads through his pitiful data once again. Still nothing about the nameless menace. “Do you think there have been more witches lately? I did some statistics.”

She looks over his shoulder. Her brow furrows. “You're right. It does seem to be a bit more than random fluctuation. Think they're connected?”

“That this event is going to be a witches' congregation? As good a guess as any other.”

“Damn,” Natasha says softly.

 

**Twelve | Puella in somnio**

This witch is stronger than most of the recent ones. But none of them can do anything against manipulating time. Steve waits for the labyrinth to dissolve and picks up the Grief Seed.

“Are you a time-stopper?” Odinson asks and Steve curses himself for being careless.

“What are you talking about?”

“My brother did that, sometimes. I was unable to understand most of his explanations, but this looked very similar. Are you a time-stopper, then?” He sits on a bench, looking like he belongs there. In white shirt and jeans he looks modern, something that Steve can't do to save his life.

Steve could just walk away again. But there is something sad in Odinson's voice and this is why he stays. “Are the others around?”

“They are in Manhattan.”

“I am. A time-stopper,” Steve says quietly. “A lot of good it does.”

“Do you wish to go and have a coffee?”

“Let's go to my place.” He wouldn't offer under normal circumstances, but somehow Odinson's question says “friend”.

*

“You seem to be very old,” Odinson, no, Thor says.

“I... am.” Sometimes the years weigh. Heavily.

“I have heard you were imprisoned in ice.”

“This is not the only reason. I can rewind time. A short period.”

“How many times have you done that?” Thor asks.

“I don't remember any more.” There have been too many times. Too many different times. He can only estimate.

*

This is why Steve cannot actually remember. Too many different times he has tried and tried to rewind. There is a limit, he cannot rewind a period forever. He has reached it only once.

But after that he was in Anchorage and New Orleans and Berlin and Reykjavik. And other cities. Now it's New York and he's already losing count. What does it even matter?  
He cannot walk down that road. He knows where that leads.

*

“I shall tell no one about our meeting,” Thor says.

Steve smiles and doesn't say that he already knows.

 

**Thirteen | Credens justitiam**

This is the first damn time an alien invasion is worse than a witch. The fact that the damn portal was opened right on top of Stark Tower doesn't make it any dearer to Tony's heart.

His suit is running out of ammo, if not yet power, and Clint is sprinting through a relatively empty stretch of street, collecting arrows and Thor is trying to argue with his brother, which is going as well as you can expect, which is not at all.

And now someone thought it's a great idea to nuke New York. Wonderful.

He's going to fucking die.

He is going to fucking die because there is nowhere to put that thing but the portal and he didn't listen to Jarvis when he suggested fitting the suit for extraplanetary travel and Natasha cannot wait too long on top of Stark Tower. There is no way out. Only half a dozen ways to end up dead.

Rogers doing some thrilling heroics and apparently landing on his damn back adds excitement, of course.

“Get off, Cap!” It almost throws him off course.

“No.”

And the world stills. The smoke doesn't move. The edges of the portal do not ripple. Nothing moves except him and Rogers.

“That should give us time before the portal closes,” Rogers says conversationally. Wait, who the hell gave him a comm unit, anyway? Doesn't matter. They are flying to their death, comm units are frankly not a priority.

“It's outer space, Rogers.” Huh. So he can... stop time? Explains why he's so good with witches.

“I hear you can survive for a while.”

“Have you done this before?” No, this is crazy.

Rogers doesn't answer, only laughs shakily.

There actually is atmo on the other side of the portal. Figures. The Chitauri don't wear spacesuits. But it is pretty much useless, very low oxygen, high carbon dioxide, nitrogen. His suit cannot process it. Too much carbon dioxide. He breathes and breathes and knows how useless it is. And he has air tanks, small as they are. Is Rogers even alive?

He lets go of the bomb. It hangs in the air. They fall back and Tony blacks out.

 

**Fourteen | Conturbatio**

The hell?

Where did Loki even get a witch?

But here it is, its labyrinth even stranger than usual, oddly ordered and symmetrical. Not madness. Clint finds a crevice in a wall and tries to catch his breath. He feels the drumming in the air and knows there is no time to try to find others.

He runs.

There is still no chaos in this labyrinth. It looks historical. Drapes and statues. If all Asgardian witches are like that, he'd like to be deployed there, thanks.

The witch itself is incomprehensible as usual, more beast than humanoid, golden and red and very strong. He fires one arrow after another, dodging its energy bolts when the witch can get its head together. More often than not it just charges towards him.

It does go down. In death he can get a good look.

No.

Cannot be.

It looks like Thor.

*

Why do Grief Seeds look like Soul Gems? Because witches are our evil counterparts?

They are Soul Gems, is why.

*

Clint is an idiot.

He always was.

 

**Fifteen | Symposium magarum**

**Sixteen | Puella in somnio**

Steve wakes in SHIELD medical. Agent Romanoff sits beside the bed, reading a book.

“Two Avengers gone without trace. Two new witches in the same time. Is this how it is?” she asks.

Steve should know better than to tell the truth.

“Yes,” he says anyway.

She is not an Avenger.

“Do others... does Tony know?”

“Only if he's figured it out on his own. Don't tell him.”

“I won't.”

*

She catches him when he's sneaking out of the medical.

“Do you know what it is? The thing approaching.”

Yes, he really should know better to tell the truth.

“It's called Walpurgis Nacht. The most powerful witch there is.”

“And now that everyone but Tony is dead...”

“Don't worry. I can take care of it.” He smiles too easily. He has learned how to lie. Seventy years is a long time.

She knows he is lying, but says nothing.

*

He should just wind the time back already.

But it is a surrender of sorts, isn't it?

And there have been too many times already.

 

**Seventeen | Inevitabilis**

Loki kills Thor. Stark kills Loki. Barton becomes a witch and kills Stark, who's still on the ground. Romanoff takes out the witch, but is severely injured in the process.

Steve goes against Walpurgis Nacht alone. He loses. He's so tired when he has to rewind in the middle of the ruins.

*

Stark takes out Loki. Thor almost becomes a witch, but Clint talks him out of it. Steve decides to trust them and tells them where witches come from. Barton tries to spare them of this fate and starts with Thor, who is taken by surprise. Stark kills Barton.

They go against Walpurgis Nacht together. Stark goes down, maybe dead, probably injured. Steve rewinds when the buildings start crashing down around him.

*

Thor takes his brother as a prisoner. Loki tells them where witches come from just to spite them. Barton snaps. Steve kills him. Stark and Thor still die, just in the hands of another witch.

Steve goes against Walpurgis Nacht with Romanoff. She contracts on the spot, but even together they are not strong enough. He rewinds kneeling beside her and coughing blood.

*

Steve kills the Incubator before it can contract Thor and Clint. Stark dies fighting another witch long before Loki arrives.

Steve doesn't even see Walpurgis Nacht. Chitauri are something he cannot overcome without Avengers, nor can SHIELD.

*

There were another times.

*

There were another cities Walpurgis Nacht leveled. Eventually he gave up on rewinding them. But New York has always been his home.

*

Sometimes Steve looks at his Soul Gem after he's purified it and thinks it looks darker than it was all those years ago. As if he can never remove all the despair.

Isn't it true?

*

He's starting to forget what his original wish was.

 

**Eighteen | Credens justitiam**

“Have you figured it out, Bruce?”

The scientist looks shy. “Not yet.”

Tony throws himself into an armchair. “I can't go against whatever all alone if I don't know what it is. And I guess it's time to stop hoping Clint and Thor are alive.”

“You could team up with Steve.” Natasha is reading something on a tablet. She doesn't look up.

“He hates me.”

“Yes, that is why he helped you with the bomb. I was there, Stark. When he thinks this city is at stake, he will work with you.”

“I'll think about it.”

He closes his eyes and lets his head fall back. Neither Natasha nor Bruce is stupid enough to disturb him.

*

Tony's home hasn't felt so empty in a while. He doesn't even switch on the lights. In the darkness he doesn't see Clint's jacket on the couch or papers strewn over the coffee table, covered with Thor's large and angular writing.

If their stuff is still all over the place then they're not really gone.

“Jarvis. Get the tower cleaned tomorrow.”

“Are you sure, sir?” He understands what Tony's not saying.

“Yes, I'm damn sure.”

“Sir.”

He goes down to the workshop and gets gloriously drunk.

People die. That's what they always do. Avengers are no different.

 

**Nineteen | Clementia**

“I think we need an explanation,” Natasha says carefully.

Rogers busies himself with making tea. He sighs, still not looking towards them. “I can manipulate time. Stop it for everyone but me. Or rewind it, a period of two or so months.”

“So, uh, you are an Avenger,” Bruce says.

“No! Well... yes. I am contracted like them, I have a Soul Gem like they do. But I entered the contract long before Nick Fury teamed up with Kyubey – that's how his white cat calls itself. There should be another word for people like me.”

“What do you know about Walpurgis Nacht?” Natasha asks.

“It's the most powerful witch I've encountered. Probably the worst there is. It appears from nowhere, destroys the city and is gone again. What damage the Chitauri caused will be nothing compared to what Walpurgis will do.”

“You can't fight it alone.”

“What choice do I have?” Rogers whispers. He looks very tired.

“What is a Soul Gem, exactly?” Better to divert the topic.

“It's my whole being. My soul. The body is really only a puppet. Remove the Gem and it's lifeless until the Gem is brought back. Destroy it and I die.”

No one should be so casual when they talk of such things.

“I survived being frozen because I am not human. Ice did nothing to the Soul Gem.” He pulls his dog tags out. There are the two ordinary ones and a smaller golden one. A second later the smallest has become a small ornament, round blue gem in dark gold setting. Like something you put on a Christmas tree.

“I have tried telling others about what Soul Gems are, what witches are, what Kyubey is. They cannot handle the truth.” He is becoming more and more bitter. “In almost all the timelines Barton cannot survive if he contracts as an Avenger. He either becomes a witch or is killed. Stark and Thor are usually killed, too.” He nods towards Natasha. “You have contracted a couple of times as a last resort. It doesn't work. It never does.”

“Have I ever contracted?” Bruce asks.

“No. And you don't want to. Just... just get away. Both of you. Away from the city.”

They leave him alone in his bare apartment, holding a teacup in both hands and looking every bit the veteran of numerous wars.

*

“Thor and Clint didn't die,” Natasha says when they're on their way to SHIELD headquarters. “They turned into witches first. Apparently that's the other end option for Avengers. Be killed fighting or become what you've always fought.”

Bruce thinks of what he would be as a witch. Probably something like the other guy, only without any trace of goodness.

He shivers.

*

“I want to help them,” Bruce says later. “But it would mean becoming an Avenger and if this means becoming a witch, I can't do it. The other guy cannot be killed. I would be unstoppable.”

Natasha says nothing.

“What if he lied to us?” Bruce says. “What if I will be Walpurgis Nacht?”

“He may be a good liar, but I am better. He was honest this time.”

 

**Twenty | Credens justitiam**

Tony hasn't seen such storm in years and never in New York. The rain is like a wall on the other side of his windows. He is alone in the tower.

He gets into his suit in the workshop. Using the walkway outside would be too dangerous.

The wind outside is so strong that he's nearly thrown into the next tower. This should not be possible. He's never had to worry about wind patterns between the skyscrapers since his repulsors overcome the wind easily.

Not this time.

He will be grievously injured if there is a sudden gust of wind Jarvis cannot predict, he does not know where Rogers is and he has no damn idea where Walpurgis Nacht is supposed to appear. Wonderful.

Okay.

Maaaybe the green circus elephants are a little hint.

He drops between the skyscrapers and starts looking through most logical points of attack.

 

**Twenty-one | Surgam identidem**

Steve cannot do it.

He's already thrown most of what he stole during those weeks at Walpurgis. He was not sure he could hold whole warships in his shield, but apparently it was possible. Warships. Tanks. Rockets are a given. It is of no use. Walpurgis is not even injured.

He sees a flash of red in the sky. Stark. Steve screams a warning the Avenger cannot hear over the storm. It probably does not matter anyway. Stark takes down two of the familiars but the third hits him from above and he drops from sight.

The idiot did stay in the city trying to help him. What did he get for it? An Avenger's death. For the thirtieth time or so.

Steve has fought Walpurgis Nacht for seventy years, if his estimations are correct. Maybe dozen different cities. Over four hundred rewinds.

He cannot do it.

He feels his Soul Gem darkening and smiles. He has wondered what his witch form would be.

 

**Twenty-two | Clementia**

Bruce has seen such a storm only once. They shouldn't exist in New York.

He has trouble walking. The ground is slippery and the wind can throw him back as easily as it can propel him forward.

He finds the white cat in a SHIELD lab, just as he expected. What he didn't expect is Natasha staring at it. Judging by her expression the cat will not live much longer.

“I want to make a wish,” he pants. “I want to prevent the existence of every witch in any time and any place and I want to do it myself.” He should have thought of this earlier. If you cannot win in the system, do it from outside.

“Done,” Kyubey says slowly. “The amount of despair you could produce as a witch is enough.”

He has time to see Natasha's disbelief and then there is nothing, and everything.

 

**Twenty-three | Desiderium**

This time Natasha became an Avenger, because she wanted to.

She dodges a demon and shouts a warning to Steve who turns and throws his shield at it. The demon falls. Natasha smiles and shoots the next one.

*

She has never believed in god. But it is good to know that someone like that will stop her when she's about to start destroying everything. It is good to know that this time Clint is not fated to die weeks after contracting, that she and others are still fighting an uneven fight, but at least none of them will turn against others.

There is still darkness in this world.

But now it can be overcome.

*

They eat shawarma after the battle. Natasha notices the space between Tony and Clint. One more person could fit there.

**Author's Note:**

> Normal English version of section fifteen: 'The mortals are already wounded, both of them, the man with the shield barely standing - he's not going to run - her face is covered in blood. He hates hates hates her -explosion- All right, the man can still fight? He turns, but the woman is already here and'  
> It is a mix of French, Russian and some English. I guess the first might not by the most obvious language Clint would know, but I am better with it than, say, Spanish. I am not, however, very experienced with Russian transliteration, so there may be mistakes.
> 
> The section headings are titles from Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica soundtrack. According to its wiki they translate as follows:  
> Clementia - Compassion (Madoka's theme)  
> Credens justitiam - Believing in Justice (Mami's theme)  
> Puella in somnio - The Girl in the Dream (Homura's theme)  
> Decretum - Decision (Sayaka's theme)  
> Anima mala - Evil Soul (Kyouko's theme)  
> Conturbatio - Disorder (version of Decretum)  
> Symposium magarum - Symposium of Witches  
> Inevitabilis - Inevitable (version of Puella in somnio)  
> Surgam identidem - I Shall Rise Again and Again  
> Desiderium - Longing


End file.
